


Breath

by hanyou_elf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life doesn’t care what you want, and generally, neither does Naruto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #9: “I have sinned by just making my mind up and taking your breath away.” - Wait and Bleed, Slipknot. (http://community.livejournal.com/naruyaoi_fest/)

Sasuke stared at the blue sky. Or was it into Naruto’s eyes? He couldn’t remember. All he knew was that he’d come across the tanned blond alone in the woods. Shirtless, his orange pants low against the swell of his ass, his torso moist with sweat. It wasn’t until the blond had turned around though… His breath escaped him, his voice abandoned him, and his mind eluded him. All he saw was blue; the brilliant blue of the sky, the vibrancy of life within the smoldering orbs.

“Sasuke-teme?” Naruto breathed softly. He brushed damp blond hair off of his forehead before he strode to the pale man. “What’re you doing here?”

Sasuke didn’t say a word. He couldn’t. He could smell the musky sweat of Naruto. He could feel the oppressive heat of the other, the tantalizing lines of the cursed seal on his stomach called to him. His red and black eyes traveled over that tempting form and he couldn’t think. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt the stirrings of lust so completely.

Naruto’s hand covered Sasuke’s sweaty forehead and part of his eyes. With the view of what could only be perfection obstructed, Sasuke gasped a ragged breath in and closed his eyes. He inhaled the completely masculine scent and barely controlled the shiver that poured through him. “You okay?” Naruto asked carefully.

Sasuke would be embarrassed by himself later, and he would probably have to destroy Naruto, but he allowed his emotions to take him. Hot tears paraded down his pale cheeks, and he wasn’t even sure really what had brought them on. Naruto was here, he wasn’t fighting him but, instead he was trying to comfort him. Emotions he didn’t understand, a desire he didn’t believe in, his pain at the predicament he’d found himself in welled within him. He didn’t understand anything at the moment.

“What happened, Sasuke?” Naruto murmured as he wrapped his sweaty, muscular arms around Sasuke’s body. Comforting, as Iruka-sensei had taught him.

It had been far too long since they’d last seen each other. Nearly four years. They were older now- nineteen; and closer to their personal goals. Naruto was ANBU; Sasuke was closer to the elders who had ordered his family’s destruction. And they were much more mature, neither flying off of the handle so quickly.

Sasuke’s tears were a silent admission to something Naruto didn’t understand. That wasn’t important, because in the long run, he hardly ever understood the other man. What was important was the fact that Sasuke was comfortable enough to share this moment of weakness with Naruto.

Sasuke lifted his tear-covered face and stared at the blond. Disgusted because Naruto would never understand what he was thinking, his fears and his desires. But in this perfect moment, he could comfort. He didn’t need Naruto’s words, just his presence. “You… What are you doing out here?” Sasuke managed, proud that his voice didn’t break.

“Training before I finish my assassination mission,” Naruto answered seriously. “You alright?”

Sasuke shook his head, but he didn’t answer verbally. The deep melody of the blond’s voice echoed through Sasuke’s body. Pressed against the naked chest, Sasuke could feel the steady, quickened tempo of Naruto’s heart. The inhale and exhale of the blond’s deep breaths lifted and moved Sasuke as he refused to leave the comfort of Naruto’s embrace. The stubble on Naruto’s chin scratched Sasuke’s forehead, and forced him to recognize the fact that he was really starting to hate everything. “No,” he answered finally. He closed his eyes and fresh tears gathered in his eyes.

“C’mon,” Naruto breathed. He adjusted his hold on Sasuke so his arm was around his slender back, just above the tempting curve of Sasuke’s lower back. He had little shame, and he really wasn’t against instigating anything with the pale man. But he recognized the pain and suffering in the other man’s demeanor, so he would at least be patient before he did.  

He led Sasuke to his tent, hidden behind a dense growth of trees that would offer almost complete protection. The tent was drab, a standard issue green that blended well with the foliage. There was only a single sleeping bag, but the summer air made it practically obsolete. Naruto’s small travelling bag was beside the tent and Sasuke could see the handles of extra kunai, sharpening tools, and the scroll for ration bars that ANBU practically lived off of. 

“You hungry?” Naruto asked. Sasuke was painfully thin, but he’d always been on the slender side, so that didn’t actually mean much.

“Why?” Sasuke asked instead. “Why aren’t you yelling at me about bonds and fighting me or trying to drag me to Konoha?”

“You won’t come home until you’re ready. You know my opinion about bonds and it would be pointless to fight with you. It would only wear me out and give away my position,” Naruto shrugged. “Where’s your team?”

“Dead or abandoned me,” Sasuke answered as he bowed his head. “It doesn’t matter. They were only tools.”

“Did you use them well?”

Sasuke didn’t answer. His dark eyes were glossy as he stared off into the distance. There was so much death for everyone who was ever involved with Sasuke. He was a curse to people, his existence continued only at their expense. Would Naruto, who had pursued him so relentlessly in the open for so long, suffer the same fate?

“I’m practically useless now,” Sasuke spat. “My spine is rapidly deteriorating. Kabuto doomed me to a painful death.”

Naruto’s eyes opened widely and he stared baldly. “Have you seen any healers?”

Of course he had. His back and sides bore the scars of the failed attempts to heal him, to save the precious Uchiha spine. Each attempt was more painful than the last until he’d finally said no more. If his fate was to die in crippling agony, than he would accept that. He stood and pulled the white shirt he’d taken to wearing after Itachi’s death off. Slowly, he turned so the blond could see the results of the healers. “There’s nothing else that can be done.”

Blue eyes raked over the once smooth back. It was like a macabre jigsaw puzzle. Sasuke’s upper back was covered in thick white lines that showed surgical intrusions. But Sasuke’s lower back, that was where the true horror lay. The curve of his back that had tempted Naruto was nothing but a tortured ruin. It was as if the pale back had been doused in acid or fire and the remnants, the scarred ruination, had healed painfully. Naruto stood gracefully and with two long steps, had Sasuke wrapped once more in his arms.

“I don’t want pity,” Sasuke whispered, his voice tight with threatening tears.

“It’s not. I’m just sad that you had to deal with it alone. You could’ve come to me.”

The last Uchiha, sole heir to a prestigious family name and power, crumpled as laughing sobs wracked his body. He would have fallen had Naruto not been there, supporting him as only the blond could. Strong arms pulled him back against the tanned chest and held him tightly. Calloused hands traced a dangerous path along his stomach and scarred sides. All he’d ever wanted was peace after his revenge, but he supposed he wouldn’t be getting it.

“You’re an idiot, you know? I would have always abandoned everything if you’d only asked me too. I would have kept you company and you wouldn’t have had to face this on your own,” Naruto whispered into Sasuke’s ear.

“I’m going to die. No matter what,” Sasuke retorted. “And you would have been an unwanted burden.”

“Than what’re you here for?” Naruto breathed. The strong chest against his failing back made Sasuke want to whimper. He’d never known this side of the blond, this strong and tempting aspect; a Naruto who could protect him effortlessly.

“Dying. You just happened to be here.”

“Don’t die. Not without a fight. Don’t be _weak._ ”

“Why Naruto? There’s nothing to fight for. My revenge is all that’s left. And I don’t suppose it matters anymore.”

“Because I love you, idiot,” Naruto growled, tightening his hold on the pale body. “Because I need you.”

“You’re just fine without me around,” Sasuke scoffed.

“You don’t know anything! I worked so hard to become stronger than you. I fought to be better than you. I chased after you completely. You’ve always been there, even if you didn’t know it.”

Sasuke broke the powerful grip on his body and moved away. Now that Naruto was really watching, he could see the slight limp Sasuke suffered from. He could catch the pain washed over the stoic features in clenched jaws, tight mouth, and narrowed eyes. He was struggling to hide his weakness. He looked conflicted and confused and Naruto wanted to help. But he didn’t want to suffer the Uchiha rage. “Just let me die.”

“I knew a long time ago that it had to be you or nothing else. That’s how it is. I’m not going to lose you. Especially if I have the chance to save you.”

“So this is about fucking?” Sasuke blanched. He inhaled deeply and continued in a voice that was full of venom, “Well, come and get it over with than. Fuck me and leave.”

“It’s not about fucking you,” Naruto growled. “It’s about being with you.”

“So I’m going to live with you, suffering as my spine destroys itself and you expect me to be celibate too?” Are there rainbows and happy ending in this fairy tale?”

“No, you wouldn’t be celibate. We would have sex, but it… I can’t call it fucking, not with you.”

“Would you wear a white dress and marry me first?” Sasuke sneered.

“Fuck you,” Naruto hissed.

“But you won’t.”

Naruto closed the distance between them in quick steps and fell to his knees. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s waist and pressed his face against Sasuke’s stomach. “First, I want to steal the very breath from your lungs until you only know me and you’re so addicted, you can have nothing else.”

Sasuke let his head fall back, trying to stop the tears that gathered because of that admission. Nobody had ever wanted him so obsessively. But he couldn’t give Naruto what he wanted. He didn’t have the strength for that. “It’s too late.”

“Only if you’re scared,” Naruto whispered, his voice was heavy with emotion, his grip was tight, and his heat was oppressive.

“I’m not scared,” Sasuke protested. He closed dark eyes and sighed.

Naruto stood and before Sasuke could utter another word; his lips were pressed tight to the pale lips. He didn’t move for a long minute; their lips were matched almost perfectly together. He pulled away for far too long before he reclaimed Sasuke’s lips completely. Naruto’s tongue slid between his lips and prodded insistently against Sasuke’s. He was given entrance and the blond used it to great advantage.

When they broke apart, Sasuke gasped breath into his lungs and just stood there, dumbfounded. It had been so long since anyone had had the audacity to kiss him. None of his lovers ever had unless he’d instigated it. But Naruto wasn’t just anyone. He did what he wanted, took what he pleased, and was content with that. He didn’t care what others thought or believed.

“If you die,” Naruto murmured against Sasuke’s lips. “You’re a coward and I’ll never forgive you.”

Calloused hands travelled over Sasuke’s ruined back and caressed him gently. It was a soft worshipping of the body of a man he’d loved for so long, and so innocently.   He closed his black and red eyes to just bask in the attention. No one had touched him once he’d started his treatments with the healers. Shame had filled him when he saw the scars and he refused to let anyone touch him, to see his weaknesses so visibly displayed. Naruto was braver than anyone else. Nobody had ever touched his scars, had ever just held him. He wanted to disappear in the feeling and know that it was okay to just exist here. He hadn’t been touched like this in more than two years. There was never a man brave enough to touch the macabre ruin.

He shivered in nervous anticipation. He didn’t know why, he shouldn’t have been nervous. He knew Naruto like the back of his hand, and Naruto knew him. They were once the only companions they’d had, united together against the terrors of loneliness as children. He knew this blond and beautiful man would never intentionally hurt him.

“Live with me,” Naruto sighed gently. 

His hot breath ghosted across Sasuke’s naked shoulders. How much more shame could he force his family to endure? He’d allowed himself to be beaten in combat, and it had cost him everything. His health was deteriorating and soon, he’d be a paraplegic, crippled and helpless. “I can’t love you Naruto,” he murmured heavily. He had no other words to offer, nothing but a gentle reminder that he wasn’t capable of love. He was scared, but he would never admit defeat to the blond.

“I didn’t ask you to love me. I said live with me. I’ll love enough for the both of us. And if we do end up sleeping together, be faithful. That’s all I ask.”

“You’re a fool.”

“I don’t want to you to give up and quit because it got harder,” Naruto countered.

“I refuse to live crippled. When my spine gives out, I’ll kill myself,” Sasuke swore.

Naruto didn’t say anything. He nodded his head slowly, digesting the statement before he pressed his lips to Sasuke’s again. He just wanted a chance to talk to Sasuke, to get to know him once more before he had to lose him. His calloused fingers travelled over scarred flesh, down pale arms, and up sensitive scars. Sasuke found he was much more eager to respond to the caresses than he’d originally thought. He wanted t **o** be touched, tasted and teased. Lust he’d long considered killed out reared its ugly head again.

He let a soft moan escape as he pressed himself closer to the toned body. Naruto’s hands abandoned their teasing and wrapped tightly around Sasuke’s smaller form. It was a possessive and reassuring hug. It promised so much and Sasuke didn’t know how to respond. His pale hands lifted and wrapped around a tan neck and broad back.

Their bodies were tightly pressed together, tongues deeply engaged in a bitter war for dominance. It was almost heaven, and than Naruto moved his hands again, and one travelled over Sasuke’s ass and the other over his growing erection. Amazement flooded Naruto momentarily as he realized that he was the reason for that, he’d made Sasuke hard and excited. Dominance was won by the blond and it was celebrated by pushing Sasuke into the nearest tree.

The pale Uchiha broke the kiss with a gasp for air as Naruto’s hand tightened around his erection and stroked him through the loose pants. He just clung to Naruto, because in the whirlwind that was the blond’s determination, there was little else he could do. And it felt good to just be touched he didn’t really care too much about anything else at the moment. Naruto’s hand, through his clothing, was intoxicating and he wanted nothing more than to tear their clothes off and fuck like animals.

Naruto’s hand left Sasuke’s ass and fumbled with the tie on the violet pants. Sasuke was amused as he watched Naruto struggle but it was lost when the blond won and fell to his knees. Without warning, a tight heat claimed him and his head fell back. A groan was ripped from his throat as he tangled a hand in Naruto’s hair. It was too good and it had been too long since anything but his own hand had brought him to completion. His body was trembling in response, and his eyes fought to close, but he really wanted to watch the blond head moving back and forth over his erection. 

Naruto’s hands were wrapped around the backs of his thighs and he hummed as he moved his right hand teasingly higher. Gooseflesh broke out at the anticipation of the teasing slide and he shivered. Calloused fingers that were so rough because of constant kunai handling were so gentle on the tender skin of his balls. Sasuke shouted out in shocked pleasure as his erection hit the back of Naruto’s throat and was swallowed around. His eyes fell closed and it was a beautiful release that began to flood through him.

Electricity ran through his veins as he pulled on the handful of blond hair he held. That was the only warning he gave before he came. Naruto pulled away just in time to watch the viscous liquid fall to the ground in shooting ropes. Sasuke panted in pleasure and relief and a multitude of other emotions he couldn’t name. He didn’t get a chance to recover though before Naruto’s lips were on his once more. The blond’s tongue invaded and he could taste himself. A hand wrapped around the small of his back, pulling him closer to the tanned body, where it was impossible to miss the reaction he’d caused.

Just when Sasuke thought he was going to have to break the kiss so he could breathe, Naruto inhaled deeply through his nose and exhaled into their kiss. The last Uchiha trembled at the implication before he broke away. A cocky grin marched across handsome tanned features.

“Told ya I’d steal it,” he murmured happily. His voice was thick with unsatisfied lust and he could barely restrain himself. Sasuke’s eyes roved his panting form: sweaty chest he felt so good against; low orange pants that showed the faint outline of his desperately hard erection; smoldering eyes that promised passion and a number of other things that served to frighten him. He couldn’t think about it or he would be overcome. He looked away scoffing and stepped out of his pants completely before going into the drab tent. The one thing that he could count on was the fact that Naruto would be gentle enough to not hurt him. “Idiot,” he sighed as he gestured Naruto after him.


End file.
